


Lo que pasa en Pula, se queda en Pula (o no)

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está en Croacia haciendo un curso para aurores. Draco, como acompañante de Pansy en una visita familiar. Cuando éste se mete en un lío, es evidente que solo existe una persona que pueda ayudarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pasa en Pula, se queda en Pula (o no)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: este fic podría haber dado mucho más de sí. En mi cabeza había muchas más escenas y, de haber tenido menos créditos matriculados, una mejor organización del tiempo y un largo etc. lo habría sido. De cualquier forma, y aunque no es tan completo como me gustaría, espero que os guste.
> 
> Por otra parte, debido a mi mala organización, el texto está sin betear. Y tengo un gato salvaje al que le gusta armar en el teclado (y no es broma). Así que si de pronto una frase se corta a la mitad, echadle la culpa al gato ;)

Draco había cambiado tras la guerra; como todos. No es que crea que la guerra fuese algo bueno, pero mirándolo en perspectiva, aquel niñato de quince años poco tenía que ver con el de casi diez años después.

Y quizá que esté, precisamente, en un viaje que no le apetece nada solo para hacerle un favor a una amiga tenga algo que ver con dicho cambio. A fin de cuentas, ahora es un hombre adulto.

(Y no tenga nada que ver con que Pansy sea una pesada con una extraña capacidad para hablar sin respirar).

Pero ser un buen amigo no significa que sea un mártir: y ya que se va a pasar un fin de semana entero en la costa Mediterránea, piensa pasarlo lo mejor que pueda. Y eso incluía sexo, alcohol y playa.

(Aunque lo que no estaba planeado era la visita familiar del día siguiente).

—Venga, no seas remolón. —La voz de Pansy se le clava en la sien, haciendo que gruña y se arrope hasta que su rostro queda oculto entre las sábanas.

—Déjame en paz.

—Me prometiste que me acompañarías.

—Mph.

Pansy agarra los bajos de la cama y tira de ella, destapándole.

—Venga ya. —Pone la almohada sobre su rostro y la aplasta. Nota como la cama se hunde y como Pansy atrapa su pie. La mente de Draco está lo suficientemente embotada como para no comprender su maquiavélico plan antes de que lo ponga en práctica.

—Me prometiste… que… me acompañarías a… ver a mi prima —jadea apretando sus ágiles dedos contra la planta de su pie. Draco patalea, pero le tiene bien sujeto con su brazo.

—No…

—¡Si tienes energía para venir a las tantas tienes energía para levantarte!

Le suelta, incorporándose sobre la cama. Draco abre un ojo: está ridícula con ropa muggle. Pero es lo que hay cuando vas a una ciudad tan pequeña que, por no tener, no tiene ni un barrio mágico.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a levantarte o tengo que pasar al plan B para despertarte? —Se cruza de brazos, levantando la barbilla en un claro gesto desafiante.

Se lo plantea. Podría intentar quedarse un rato más en la cama. Nota el cansancio de la noche, la pesadez de sus párpados. Pero Pansy es insoportable y sabe que no parará hasta levantarlo.

Podría llegar a tirarle del pelo para conseguirlo.

—Voy a encantar la puerta para que, cuando vengas a despertarme mañana, te conviertas en sapo.

—Oh. Oh. —Pansy baja de la cama de un salto—. Habrá que tener cuidado. Y date una ducha: apestas.

Draco no se levanta hasta que oye el cierre de la puerta. Pansy, a pesar de tener familia en Pula, había alquilado un par de habitaciones en un hotel pequeño y coqueto cercano a la playa. Desde su balcón, puede ver parte del paseo marítimo. La verdad es que sería una vista bonita de no ser por la influencia muggle.

Está bien. Por lo menos, se consuela, el lugar es mágico.

Podría ser peor.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, baja las escaleras hasta el comedor. Pansy ya está allí. Va vestida a la vieja escuela, con una túnica clara y primaveral. Se puede decir que va hasta elegante.

—Todo por impresionar a tu prima, ¿eh? —pregunta Draco sentándose frente a ella.

Pansy le mira un instante antes de estirar las comisuras de los labios y encogerse de hombros.

—Te he pedido algo para desayunar. Y poción para la resaca, por si anoche te pasaste. —Empuja un pequeño frasco todavía cerrado hacia él. Casi puede oír la risa interna que lo acompaña.

—Pues no. Anoche no, precisamente.

Apoya la barbilla en sus manos y gira un poco la cabeza, expectante.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—¿Qué has pedido?

Pansy aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño.

—¡Oh, venga, no seas así! Y es yogurt con avena. Es como muy mediterráneo.

—¿Yogurt para desayunar? —repite comprobando el contenido de la bandeja—. ¿Qué es lo rojo?

—Fruta, caramelos, no lo sé. ¡Venga, cuéntame!

Se sirve un poco, disfrutando del momento. Desde que Pansy se casó, parece que prácticamente solo vive a través de las aventuras de Draco. Y, para qué mentir, disfruta de esos momentos de atención que le brinda.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Un poco de aquí para allá. Encontré un bar, y había unos chicos…

—¿Y eran guapos? —Pansy se echa hacia delante, haciendo que la silla chirríe.

Sonríe.

—No interrumpas. Y es evidente que si, ¿dónde estaría la historia si no? Bueno, había unos chicos que querían ir a la playa. Y me invitaron a ir con ellos.

—¿A la playa?

—¿Vas a interrumpir todo el rato? —Draco la señala con su tenedor—. Si me vuelves a interrumpir te quedas sin historia. Como te decía, me fui con estos chicos a la playa. Era de noche y no había prácticamente nadie, hicieron una pequeña hoguera y pusieron música. Malísima, por cierto. Y llegó este chico…

—¿Este? —pregunta con voz burlona Pansy—. Pensaba que estaba todo lleno de chicos…

Draco hizo una mueca y dio un bocado al desayuno.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un mago en esta ciudad? —Se echa ligeramente hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa—. ¿Un mago gay?

—Bueno, esto no es Londres.

—Exacto. Así que a la fiesta fue este chico. Y bueno… ¿a quién se le ocurre poner esto para desayunar?

—Venga, no seas ridículo. Está bueno. A ver, ¿y luego qué? ¿Eh? ¿Os fuisteis por ahí…? ¿Y era guapo?

Draco se toma su tiempo para contestar. Pansy tiene esa mirada suya de ansiedad, de querer saber más. Las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo emocionante y excitante.

—No. Yo no te pregunto sobre tu vida sexual.

—¡Pero si lo hicieras yo te contestaría! Venga. Porfa. Dame un poco de envidia.

—No —dice incorporándose—. Venga, vamos a buscar algún sitio en el que te den de desayunar de verdad.

* * *

 

Draco abre la puerta de la pastelería y sale a la luz de la mañana. Lleva en una de sus manos un cruasán envuelto en una servilleta. Jamás se le había ocurrido que tan lejos de casa hagan unos dulces tan parecidos.

—El yogurt era mucho más sano —apunta Pansy saliendo tras él, con una caña de chocolate.

—¿Le dices eso a Greg cuando no quiere comerse las verduras?

Pansy bufa y le pega un buen mordisco a su dulce.

—Sabes que Greg hace exactamente lo que yo le digo y como yo le digo.

—¿En serio? —Draco arruga el ceño. El tono de Pansy es absoluamente provocador.

—Venga, cuéntame algo. Aunque sea una cosita pequeñita. ¿Arriba o abajo?

—No seas pesada.

Draco aprieta el paso. El suelo era irregular, como si lo hubieran hecho a trozos. Y las casas, aunque bajas y con cierto encanto, parecían ganadas por el tiempo. La pintura de las paredes estaba vieja y descorchada.

—Vale, venga, hablemos de algo más alegre. Deberías comprarle algo a mi sobrino.

—Es tú sobrino, como bien has dicho.

Pansy se agarra a su brazo y apoya ligeramente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, pero se supone que eres mi novio.

Draco no contesta. No tiene muy claro por qué aceptó a viajar con Pansy. No deja de ser una caprichosa y a quién le hace daño es a Greg. Greg, que es el tonto que se ha quedado en casa trabajando, mientras que él mismo, Draco, ha adoptado su papel.

(Y todo para impresionar a unos parientes a los que Pansy ni siquiera invitó a su boda).

—¿Y qué se le puede regalar a un recién nacido?

Pansy deja escapar una risita débil.

—¿Una cuenta en Gringotts o algo así?

Draco niega levemente la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa de medo lado.

—Una razón más para que nunca tengáis hijos.

—Draco Malfoy, el rey de las bromas.

Abre la boca para replicar, pero se detiene de golpe. Parpadea: a un par de metros de allí, frente a una tienda, está su ligue de la noche anterior. Es unos años menor que él, con la tez tostada y el cabello rubio teñido. No es que sea el más guapo, pero vistas las circunstancias, no está mal para un fin de semana.

—Tenme —murmura separándose de su amiga y dándole el cruasán.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Draco se encoge de hombros antes de continuar andando sin ella. Oye como da un par de pasos y se detiene. No le hace girar la cabeza para saber a cara que tiene. Seguro que está desconcertada, que no sabe cómo encararlo.

¿No tenía tanta curiosidad?

—Ey —le saluda acercándose más de lo políticamente correcto. Es un poco más alto y tiene que inclinar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Prácticamente está rozando sus labios con los suyos.

Andrej –que es como se llama-, frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca.

—Yo estaba pensando en ti en toda la mañana —dice con lengua de trapo. Se nota que no está acostumbrado a hablar en inglés.

—¿Y por eso te has despertado tan temprano? ¿Para seguirme?

—Yo no… Yo estoy comprando con mi majka.

Draco le agarra por la muñeca y sonríe.

—Estaba pensando que te gustaría quedar esta noche. Ya sabes. Tú y yo…

Sonríe y baja la cabeza, meneándola.

—Sí, vale. Sí. ¿Te apetece que nosotros nos encontremos en Herkulova vrata?

—¿Sabes que no tengo ni idea de dónde me has dicho, verdad?

—Tú puedes mirar una guía de turismo.

Se inclina un poco más para besarlo. Andrej contiene la respiración y apenas se mueve, como si estuviera esperando un desenlace inesperado. Draco se aprovecha: no pretende ser un beso tierno, simplemente una declaración de intenciones de lo que espera de esa misma noche.

Le muerde el labio y se separa un poco, mostrando una sonrisa prepotente.

Algo le golpea por detrás.

—¿Qué coño? —farfulla volteándose. Es una mujer pequeña y delgada, con el rostro arrugado y el pelo oscuro recogido. Tiene en una de sus manos un calabacín, que enarbola como si fuera una porra.

—Makni se, on je samo dijete!

A su espalda, ve como Pansy se acerca dando grandes zancadas. Tiene en la mano en la varita.

(No hay rastro de los dulces).

—¿Eh?

—Mama! Molim vas, nemojte voziti skandal! —dice Andrej tirando un poco de Draco hacia atrás y poniéndose en medio. Como si se tratara de una muralla—. On je samo prijatelj.

—Pokvarenjak! To je ono što je to!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunta Pansy.

—La loca esta —farfulla, pasándose la mano por el cogote. Como si eso fuera a aliviarle el dolor.

Andrej gira ligeramente la cabeza, pero en seguida vuelve a atender a su madre.

—Ne prilazite mog sina!

—Ne, ne. Idemo kući. —Andrej empuja ligeramente a la mujer, para que empiece a andar—. Nosotros nos vemos a las diez. Tú vienes.

Pansy parpadeo un poco confusa.

—¿No es como muy joven? —pregunta Pansy sin apartar la vista de Andrej y la que –presumiblemente- es su madre.

—Ni idea. Venga, vamos a buscarle algo a tu sobrino.

Pansy se encoge de hombros y se guarda la varita de nuevo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —dice intentando sonar casual—. ¿Vas a ir?

Bufa, casi divertido.

—Pues claro. El golpe ya me lo he llevado.

* * *

 

Draco sale quince minutos antes de su cita a la calle. La dueña del hotel en el que están le ha facilitado un mapa y le ha pintado cómo llegar a la que, al parecer, se llama puerta de Hércules. No está lejos, pero aun así no quiere arriesgarse.

Quizá, y siendo sincero, lo mejor que tenía Croacia era Andrej. Después de las horas de sonreír y asentir entre tantos desconocidos, con la única compañía de Pansy, resultaba un cambio de aires bastante agradable.

La noche está despejada y, sorprendentemente, pueden verse las estrellas y la luna está alta en el cielo. A pesar de todo, hay luces por todas partes, dándole un aspecto irreal a la calle.

También hay gente. Demasiada, quizá. La mayoría turistas, con mochilas y posando ante sus cámaras de foto.

Draco los sortea como puede. A pesar de que Pula es una ciudad relativamente pequeña, el centro es asfixiante. La puerta se ve desde la distancia: es un arco apoyado sobre una muralla y lo que parece los restos de alguna clase de torreón.

Lo más llamativo es que, de no ser por un par de turistas que se detienen a hacerse la foto de rigor, no hay nadie en la callejuela.

Suspira, y diciéndose que ya es mayorcito para esas tonterías, entra en ella, ignora a los turistas y se apoya sobre la muralla.

Mira su reloj. Aún faltan cinco minutos.

Una señora mayor, con el pelo cano y rizado, atraviesa la calle con paso rápido, lanzándole alguna mirada desconfiada.

Es la hora.

La calle está silenciosa.

Pasan un par de minutos más. Draco cambia el peso de un pie al otro.

Le da dos más.

Las luces parpadean. Frunce el ceño y se incorpora. Quizá ha sido una mala idea. Se separa de la pared y comienza a desandar el camino que le ha traído hasta allí. La salida a la calle transitada está a apenas un par de metros.

El primer ruido de explosión se oye justo a su espalda. Le gustaría decir que está preparado. Que tiene la varita en la mano y que antes de que puedan hacer nada ya se ha girado y ha desarmado a quién sea.

Y, sin embargo, no es así. Algo le golpea en la espalda. Lo último que ve antes de perder el conocimiento es el suelo. Acercándose peligrosamente.

* * *

 

Draco golpetea la mesa con la punta de sus dedos, rítmicamente, intentando distraerse. Lleva la misma ropa que la noche anterior y no ha podido ducharse. Pero esa no es la peor parte.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? —pregunta sin levantar la mirada.

—Que vas a contratar a un abogado que hable croata —le responde con simplicidad Theodore. No necesita levantar la vista para imaginárselo: con el ceño fruncido y el rostro hecho de llamas—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

No responde. En su lugar se queda mirando la mesa grisácea. Todo en aquella sala es grisáceo. Las paredes, el suelo. Incluso las esposas mágicas que, presumiblemente, evitan que se escape de allí.

—Hay mucha gente que depende aquí de ti, has sido un irresponsable.

—No te pago para que me juzgues, Nott —ladra, intentando demostrar que apenas le afecta toda la situación—. Te pago para que evites que _me juzguen_. De cualquier forma, Pansy está a punto de volver. Pagará la fianza y volveremos a Inglaterra.

Nott, al otro lado de la línea, bufa.

—No seas ridículo. Esto es grave.

—Si hace falta pediré perdón. Les pagaré —insiste, notando como los nervios empiezan a hacer presencia.

—Draco, escúchame. Es importante que lo hagas: no puedes irte de Pula hasta que termine el proceso legal. Y… —Draco aprieta los labios, intentando ignorarlo. Le irrita. ¿Por qué lo contrataría, en primer lugar?—. Merlín, escúchame, es importante que busques a alguien que pueda defenderte. Yo voy a estar contigo durante el proceso, pero hay algunas barreras que no se pueden romper.

»Además, me tienes que prometer que no intentarás abandonar la ciudad. Ya han hablado con Inglaterra: el Ministerio de Magia ha accedido a colaborar en todo lo posible con la investigación. Huir no te servirá de nada.

—Lo que sea —refunfuña.

—Draco…

—Vale, vale… —Intenta levantarse, malhumorado, solo para encontrarse que las cadenas siguen ahí. De su propio impulso se cae de culo sobre la silla—. Esto es insultante.

Es la primera vez que mira la imagen de su amigo a través de la Red Internacional. Se nota que se ha pasado la noche en vela, intentando encontrar algo para ayudarle. A Draco no le extrañaría que hubiese intentado aprender croata.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso. ¿Has pasado buena noche?

Draco no sabe por dónde empezar. No, no la ha pasado: había compartido celda con gente que apestaba y que se encontraba en algunas condiciones… muy malas. No se había atrevido a echar una cabezada por miedo a qué podría encontrarse cuando despertara.

¿Y si le robaban?

—Pues…

La puerta se abre de golpe y Pansy entra por ella. Está despeinada y tiene la misma cara que Nott. Pálida, ojerosa. Preocupada.

Prácticamente se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto lo ve.

—¡Draco! —jadea con voz lastimera—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

Haciendo malabares, consigue darle un par de golpecitos en su espalda.

—Prácticamente todo a mi orgullo. ¿Has pagado la fianza?

Pansy asiente, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz.

—La vista será en una semana —informa girando la cabeza hacia Nott—. En cuanto validen el pago…

—Genial. Ahora dependo de la burocracia. —Se echa hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

—Oh, no. De ninguna manera.

—Pansy —advierte Nott desde el fondo de la habitación.

—¡Es que no es justo! —Pansy se levanta de un salta y se cruza de hombros—. Es él el que se ha estado tirando a un adolescente. ¿Se puede saber por qué se hace la víctima?

—Tenía diecisiet…

—¿Te acuerdas tú de cómo eras a los diecisiete años? ¡Merlín, Draco, ese chico hasta hace dos días llevaba pañales!

—Las leyes de este…

—¡Y encimas lo haces delante de su madre!

Nott se aclara la garganta en su espalda.

—Discutirlo no cambiará la situación.

Draco vuelve a su golpeteo distraído.

No sabe cómo se va a enfrentar a todo aquello. Seguro que cruzaba el mar y acaba llegando la noticia a Inglaterra. Y allí todo se sabría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No quiere cargar con mayor peso a su apellido. Y, como empresario, sabe que sus decisiones personales afectan a sus negocios.

—Casi se me olvida. Te han sacado en el periódico. —Es Pansy la que rompe el silencio, sacando de su bolso un periódico—. Mira.

Draco siente como el estómago da un vuelco en cuanto ve la fotografía que encabeza el artículo. Por supuesto, no podría ser otra persona.

—No me jodas…

—Yo pensé lo mismo.

—¿Qué es? Yo no llego a verlo.

—Le pedí a mi prima que me lo tradujera —continúa, ignorando a Nott—. Por cierto, al final les he tenido que contar la verdad. Eso de que mi marido sea acusado de pederasta, —Draco gruñe—, gay no da mucho glamour. En fin, lo dicho, que al parecer lleva un par de semanas en el país…

—¿Quién lleva un par de semanas en el país?

—Y que, claro, la prensa _necesitaba_ conocer su opinión sobre tu caso. Y claro, ¿qué iba a decir el hombre?

—¿Quién?

—Ay, Theo, deja de interrumpir. Ahora te lo enseño. En fin, ¡se ha puesto de tu parte! Ha dicho algo así como que cree que lo que cada uno haga en su intimidad es cosa suya y que le parece un abuso de la autoridad.

—Genial —murmura mirando el periódico. Si él lo sabe es cuestión de tiempo que también se enteren los Weasley. Y de ahí al resto de Inglaterra solo había un paso.

Menuda suerte la suya.

—A ver, ¿quién ha dicho eso? —insiste Nott con voz irritada.

Draco suspira.

—Potter. Harry Potter.

* * *

 

—Estás de broma —farfulla Nott.

—No, no, es verdad. Mira. —Pansy recupera el periódico y lo pone frente a la chimenea.

—Esto es…

—La hecatombe —dice Draco cerrando los ojos, agotado.

—¿Qué? ¡Al contrario! Que Potter esté de tu parte es lo mejor que nos puede pasar. Hay que hablar con él.

Apenas puede creerse lo que está diciendo. Se frota las manos, haciendo que choque el metal de los grilletes, e intenta pensar.

El orgullo gana.

—Ni de broma.

—Vamos, Draco. Él es el héroe. ¿Te crees que el Ministerio movería un dedo en contra de su hombre estrella? ¿Que Croacia se arriesgaría a un conflicto diplomático por tocarle las narices?

—No.

—Pues yo creo que tiene su punto.

—No. No quiero su ayuda. No voy a rebajarme a eso. Os lo prohíbo.

Si pudiese, se habría levantado y habría salido de la sala. Pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí y esperar.

—Yo me encargo.

—Genial, Pansy.

* * *

 

**LUNES, CUATRO DÍAS PARA EL JUICIO**

Según lo que le dijo su prima, Potter vive en la capital de Croacia, Zagreb. No de forma permanente, claro, Inglaterra no dejaría que su ojito derecho se marchara para siempre. Está haciendo un curso sobre identificación y seguimiento de los practicantes de Artes Oscuras con bastante reconocimiento dentro de Europa.

A Pansy, la verdad, no le sorprende. Es tan de Potter hacer cosas sobresalientes. No se conforma con ser un auror reputado o con ser el claro sucesor de Robards, no, tiene que llenar su currículum con estúpidos cursillos.

Seguro que es de esos que luego pegan su diploma en la pared de su casa y se lo enseñan a sus visitas. A Pansy no le extrañaría: a fin de cuentas, Potter ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios.

Era tan injusto.

Aunque, por una vez, que Potter estuviera allí les iba a venir bien. Y, claro está, Pansy sabe lo que se hace. Lo ha rastreado hasta la mismísima academia y está allí, de brazos cruzados y esperando a que salga.

No tiene muy claro qué esperar de él. En el peor de los casos usará la baza de la pobrecita: siempre le ha funcionado. Y Potter tiene cara de caer en ella.

Espera durante lo que parece una eternidad antes de que la puerta se abra. Pansy prácticamente da un salto y se pone recta, como si estuviera a punto de encontrarse con alguien realmente importante.

(Aunque solo sea Potter).

Todavía se hace de rogar. Sale de los últimos, con un pequeño grupito. Está igual que siempre: con el pelo corto y oscuro, las gafas y la estúpida cicatriz en la frente. Todo lo especial que tenía era por culpa de esa marca.

(Y Pansy lo envidiaba y lo despreciaba a partes iguales. Claro está).

—¡Potter! —le espeta dando un paso al frente. Él se detiene con expresión atontada. No hay rastro de la expresión amistosa que tenía.

—Parkinson —responde un poco desconcertado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pansy se ahorra el corregirle.

—Vengo a hablarte sobre Draco.

Parpadea. Está… ¿sorprendido?

—Id yendo, ahora os pillo —les dice a sus compañeros, antes de girarse hacia Pansy y arrugar el ceño—. ¿Qué me puede interesar a mí sobre Draco?

Pansy abre la boca para responder, pero no llega a hacer sonido alguno. No podía ser que se hubiera olvidado de lo que le iba a decir.

—Bueno, leí el periódico, y…

—Mira, Parkinson, no quiero ser desagradable, pero no es asunto mío. Que hable con la embajada. O que soborne a alguien, yo que sé, esas cosas que se os dan tan bien a vosotros.

—¡Oh, vamos, Potter! Tienes que estar disfrutándolo: tenerme aquí, pidiéndote ayuda. Para Draco, ni más ni menos. Ya es lo suficientemente malo, no me hagas suplicar.

Potter se rasca la cabeza.

—No sé cómo decirte que no es mi problema. La verdad es que lo veo como una gran justicia divina, ¿no?

—¿Justicia divina? ¡Lo van a meter en la cárcel por besarse con un chico delante de su madre! ¿Cómo puede ser eso si quiera justo?

Potter se ruboriza ligeramente y niega con la cabeza.

—Vuelvo dentro de dos días a Inglaterra —se excusa.

Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, dejando a Pansy atrás. Draco la iba a matar: no solo acababa de ponerlo en evidencia delante de Potter sino que, además, no iba a conseguir nada a cambio.

Suspira. No puede dejarlo ahí.

—¡Potter, espera! —grita, saliendo dispara detrás de él.

Baja las escaleras de tres en tres y recorre el último trecho del pasillo hasta el exterior. La luz diurna la aturde un instante, el tiempo justo para acostumbrarse al cambio.

—… Potter, ¿ha leído las últimas declaraciones de la señora Milatic? ¿Qué opina al respecto?

Nada más salir de la academia, Potter se ha encontrado arrinconado por cinco periodistas, algunos de ellos con cámaras, que lo miran con cara de hienas.

—No quiero añadir ninguna declaración, si me disculpáis… —dice intentando hacerse paso entre los periodistas.

—¿Entonces, señor Potter, no está de acuerdo con la afirmación de que el señor Malfoy ha abusado de un menor?

—No creo que Draco Malfoy…

—Señor Potter, ¿está de acuerdo con que le hayan dejado salir de la cárcel?

—Bueno, como ya he dicho…

Se puede decir que Pansy está disfrutando. La cara de Potter no tiene precio: desorientada, perdida. Busca una salida y no es capaz de encontrarla.

—Creo —les interrumpe esta vez Potter, con voz autoritaria—. Malfoy puede ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no es el tipo de persona que abusaría de otra. Y todo esto se está desmadrando. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Señor Potter, ¿cómo sabe que el señor Malfoy no sería capaz…?

Pansy ni siquiera se lo piensa: ve su oportunidad y ataca. Está más pegada al grupo de lo que creía y, cuando habla, todo el mundo clava sus ojos en ella.

Incluso Potter.

—Porque son pareja. —Se detiene, un poco sorprendida de haberlo dicho. Toma aire, sonríe, y da un paso más hacia el frente—. Llevan saliendo un par de años, en secreto, claro.

—Parkinson… —murmura Potter incrédulo.

Por supuesto, ella lo ignora.

—La verdad es que todas estas difamaciones les está haciendo mucho daño. Sobre todo porque Draco ha venido a Croacia a ver a Harry. Sus abogados están intentando resolverlo todo lo pronto posible. Si tienen alguna pregunta…

Los flashes de las cámaras la ciegan momentáneamente, pero Pansy no aparta sus ojos de él mientras habla. Potter va a ayudarlos, lo quiera o no. Aunque sea a riesgo de tener un escándalo en Inglaterra.

* * *

Harry no sabe decidirse. ¿Está furioso o solo desorientado? Lleva callado todo el viaje hasta el hotel en el que Draco y Parkinson se hospedan. No puede creer que haya dicho algo así. ¿Cómo se supone que va a reaccionar?

¿Cómo van a reaccionar en casa? Las noticias, sobre todo cuando tratan sobre él, vuelan. A la hora de la cena todo el mundo lo sabrá en Inglaterra. Es cuestión de tiempo que empiecen a llegar lechuzas.

—¿A que no adivináis a quién traigo? —canturrea Parkinson al abrir una puerta. Harry nota que se le retuercen las tripas. No puede creer que Parkinson, de entre todas las personas, sea la que le haya embaucado.

Debería haber abierto la boca. Haberlo negado todo en el momento.

Pero no lo hizo. Y ahora, ahí está.

—Draco, ¿qué haces?

No le ha dicho que espere fuera. Sin embargo, tiene claro que quiere retrasar todo lo posible su entrada. Apoya el hombro en una de las paredes y deja escapar, muy lentamente, el aire. Las paredes del pasillo son de color salmón, con el suelo de madera oscura y pequeños cuadros campestres.

Tiene la desagradable sensación de volver a estar en casa de los Dursleys.

—Draco, sal de ahí. —Solo se oye la voz aguda de Parkinson—. Esto es ridículo, sabe que estás aquí.

No hay respuesta. Y, de haberla, Harry no puede oírlo. Se pregunta, distraído, si funcionaría confesar ahora. Si hablara un periodista y le contara la verdad…

Como si hablar con uno hubiese solucionado alguna vez algo.

Probablemente sería peor.

—Potter, venga, no te quedes en el pasillo.

Gruñe antes e separarse con un pequeño empujón de la pared. Con las manos en los bolsillos la sigue a la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, no es nada especial. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, tiene mejor aspecto que el pasillo. Las paredes son blancas y los muebles de madera clara con telas azules. Tiene una pequeña chimenea desde la que se asoma el rostro llameante de Theodore Nott, alargado y de dientes desparejos.

Malfoy está sentado en una silla, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Decir que le resulta extraño ver que tiene los labios torcidos y el ceño fruncido sería mentir.

—Potter —saluda fríamente. Harry se encoge de hombros, girándose ligeramente hacia Parkinson.

—No le hagas caso. —Parkinson le golpea amistosamente el hombro. Casi le hace gracia: seguramente se habría cortado la mano antes de hacer eso durante su época de colegio. Lo que hace el interés—. Bueno, como os anuncié: Potter ha accedido a ayudarnos.

—¿En serio?

—Pero no solo eso. —Lo ignora completamente—. También he conseguido que nos dé una coartada para Draco. Será la palabra de Potter contra la de una maruja.

Harry se encoge un poco más en sí mismo y pasa la vista al suelo. Él no ha accedido a hacer nada, simplemente es una víctima de las circunstancias.

(Y de Parkinson).

—¿Eh?

—¿A qué te refieres, Pansy? —Nott inclina la cabeza, haciendo que las llamas se moldeen a su rostro en el proceso.

—Digamos que la prensa cree que Potter, —Harry se encoge un poco más en sí mismo—, y Draco están saliendo juntos.

—¿Disculpa? —Parece que las palabras de Parkinson lo han desconcertado, porque prácticamente abandona su pose indignada. Draco se ha inclinado hacia delante, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, y parece desconcertado.

Como en primero, cuando McGonagall le informó de que él, Harry, tenía permiso especial del director para tener una escoba.

—Como lo oyes. Así que, bueno, yo ya he hecho mi parte. Ahora le toca a Theo hacer la magia.

Parkinson se sienta en la cama y sonríe. Harry no está muy seguro de si le está sonriendo a él o simplemente es una sonrisita autosuficiente.

—Vaya, eso es realmente generoso, Potter —murmura Nott llamando su atención—. En tal caso deberíamos empezar a desarrollar la defensa de Draco con esta nueva circunstancia. Con un poco de suerte una declaración jurada servirá.

—¿Y quién e lo va a creer, eh, Nott? —farfulla Draco incorporándose, dando un par de pasos hacia Harry—. Todo el mundo cree conocer la vida de Harry Potter. En cuanto las noticias lleguen a Inglaterra…

—Bueno, la clave está en que no tiene que llegar a Inglaterra —dice Pansy con simplicidad, prácticamente estirándose sobre la cama—. De eso puedo encargarme yo, conozco al editor del Profeta. Sé cómo sacarle las cosquillas.

—No funcionará.

—Bueno —murmura Harry, sintiendo que el peso que tenía sobre los hombros le abandona—, entonces… ¿ya está?

—¿Qué? Oh, no, ya no hay marcha atrás. Si te vas, Potter, será prácticamente una condena. Algunos creerán que Draco les intentaba engañar, lo cual le convierte en culpable. Otros pensarán que le estás dejando por el escándalo y porque, probablemente, sea verdad.

Harry nota la garganta seca.

—Genial, gracias Potter.

—¡Ni que yo quisiera estar en esta posición! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería meterme!

—Bueno, tampoco es un asunto tan grave. Sólo serán cinco días, así que tranquilizaros los dos. Habrá que hacer una rueda de prensa oficial, daros un discurso y establecer algunas pauta de comportamiento físico…

Harry gruñe.

—Se supone que es lo que hacen las parejas, Potter —escupe Draco.

—Oh, claro, y tú lo estás deseando.

—Qué sorpresa. El héroe del mundo mágico acude a la homofobia para defender sus propias pulsiones.

Frunce el ceño, sin saber qué responder. Él no tiene ningún problema con los gays, pero sin lugar a dudas no se siente cómodo al pensar que va a tener que estar haciéndose carantoñas con Draco. Y en público.

(Sobre todo en público).

(Sobre todo con Draco).

—Me aburren.

—Como iba diciendo, establecer algunas pautas de comportamiento físico y lenguaje no verbal. También sería deseable que se os viera por Pula juntos. Dando un paseo, sentados en una terraza. Hay que trabajar en una coartada, y, bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Harry asiente.

* * *

 

Parkinson se va esa misma tarde hacia Inglaterra. La verdad es que, aunque parezca mentira, Harry empieza a echarla de menos de inmediato. Se ha quedado en la habitación de Draco, intentando estudiar el papel que les ha dado Nott.

Y, faltaría más, Draco ha decidido que hablarle supone un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Así que, mientras estudian, lo poco que se oye son las intervenciones de Nott.

—He intentado guardar para el final el tema del contacto físico, pero ya no lo puedo alargar más. Es necesario que os vean… juntos _,_ pero no empalagosos. La idea es que sois una pareja estable y que no tenéis la necesidad de ser fogosos en público.

—Hecho —responde Harry con cierto alivio. La verdad es que empezaba a causarle pánico el hecho de tener que llevar una actuación de ese tipo en público.

—Es oportuno que andéis agarrándoos de las manos, para que puedan establecer un vínculo entre vosotros, y que cuando os miréis os quedéis haciéndolo un rato más de lo normal. De hecho, estaría bien que practicarais para que no se os haga raro…

—No jodas, Nott —le corta Draco. Es la primera vez que habla desde que empezaron con el tema—. Sabemos cómo se mira, ¿puedes terminar con esta farsa?

—Um, sí. Los besos están absolutamente prohibidos durante la rueda de prensa. Sin embargo, fuera de ella, y delante de una cámara son recomendables. Especialmente en la mejilla o en la mano.

Draco resopla.

—Más te vale tener las manos limpias, Potter.

—Me asombro de lo ingenioso que eres.

—En fin, no sé qué más podría deciros que os sirviera. Intentad no ser ni muy acaramelados ni muy despegados.

—Vamos, como si nos diera vergüenza, ¿no?

Nott parpadea y parece dudar antes de asentir.

—Sí. Más o menos.

Harry se concentra en el comunicado de prensa. Se supone que no deben dar mucha más información de la que pone allí: que llevan saliendo algo más de un año y que han estado juntos todas las noches desde que Draco está allí.

—Oye, Draco, si me necesitas puedo ir al Ministerio y solicitar un traslador. Mañana estaría allí a primera hora.

—No, te necesito allí. Me las apañaré.

—Bien. Y, Potter. —Nott gira sus ojos hacia él y estira los labios. Es una expresión rara, piensa, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a sonreír. O, quizá, es que él nunca lo ha visto hacerlo—. Gracias.

Malfoy bufa.

—No os matéis.

—Adiós —se despide Harry, ignorando lo mejor que puede a Draco.

—No te pongas demasiado cómodo, Potter, esto empieza en media hora.

* * *

 

No ha ido tan mal, piensa distraído Harry, recostado sobre la cama que había sido de Parkinson. Se conoce, había esperado un pánico más generalizado. Las cámaras siempre tienen ese efecto en él; parece mentira que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado delante de ellas no se haya acostumbrado.

No, sin lugar a dudas había ido bien. Draco sabe comportarse delante de las cámaras, casi como si hubiera nacido para ellas. Es un gran actor… Casi se cree que es verdad, el que pudiera sentir alguna clase de afecto hacia él.

(No es como si fuera algo que le hiciera ilusión. Simplemente… la sensación está ahí).

Y luego está lo otro. Lleva toda la tarde dándole vueltas; al principio se lo ha negado, pero es tarde y existen horas donde la negación no tiene cabida. Draco le había dado la mano.

(Claro, por supuesto. Hasta le había avisado de que iba a hacerlo para que no le diera un puñetazo. Como si fuera una especie de mono).

No había esperado sentir nada. Era una mano, sin más. De dedos alargados y grande, con callos de usar la varita. Pero algo se asentó en el fondo de su estómago cuando le agarró y Harry se ve incapaz, a pesar de las horas, de identificarlo.

Fue… ¿como un salto de adrenalina? Entre las cámaras, las preguntas en croata que difícilmente podía entender y el saber que la historia llegaría pronto a casa y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, no le dio demasiada importancia.

Pero la sensación no se fue. Ni siquiera en estos momentos, solo y a oscuras, la presencia de su mano (y quizá de su proximidad, _demasiado_ cerca. Y el beso que le dio cuando abandonaban la sala, corto y casto en una mejilla y que acabaría recorriendo el mundo) como un suave cosquilleo.

Se gira en la cama y mete la mano debajo de la almohada, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda. Mañana será otro día (y, por suerte para él, con una cantidad de Dracos mínima).

* * *

 

**MARTES, TRES DÍAS PARA EL JUICIO**

Sin embargo, cuando se levanta ya está allí, sentado en el pequeño comedor del hotel y con el desayuno servido. No hay nadie más en la salita.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —pregunta Harry sentándose a su lado.

No le contesta, s-implemente gira la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, con una ceja levantada. Le está diciendo, Harry está seguro, un “tú que crees”. O, quizá, un “métete en tus propios asuntos”.

—No salimos en el Profeta —dice al fin, pasándole una edición del mismo—. Aunque aún es posible que cambien las rotativas, aún no se ha salido. Este lo consiguió Pansy.

Harry lo mira casi sorprendido. Lo esperaba en primera plana: quizá una foto de Draco dándole la mano y guiándolo hasta la mesa donde dieron la rueda de prensa (como si no supiera llevar a ella, con ese aire de condescendencia tan suyo). O quizá una del beso: un beso calculado, inocente y exactamente como Nott recomendó.

—Es verdad —admite tras mover las páginas.

—Bueno, Potter, ¿entonces qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

Draco sonríe. Es una sonrisa de superioridad, prepotente, que reproduce con toda su posición corporal. Recostado contra la silla, las piernas cruzadas y jugueteando con una cucharilla de postre.

—Que qué vamos a hacer hoy, Potter. Ya oíste a Nott, tenemos que dejarnos ver.

—No sé tú, pero yo tengo el cierre del curso que viene a hacer —dice con voz impersonal, sirviéndose un poco de café—. Se supone que durará toda la tarde.

—Se supone que estás aquí por el juicio…

—No —le interrumpe, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Draco levanta la cabeza, parece sorprendido por su tono—. Yo no estoy aquí para bailar a tu compás. Voy a ayudarte, claro, pero no es culpa mía dónde metes tu rabo y sus consecuencias.

—Es mayor de edad —farfulla, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dile eso al jurado. —Termina de beberse la taza y se incorpora.

Empieza a caminar hacia la salida cuando cambia de idea. Se voltea.

—Mira, Draco —murmura acercándose un par de pasos—, entiendo tú problema. Y no creas que voy a pasar de él (aunque no tenga mucho que ver conmigo). Pero tengo que ir a esto, ¿vale? Mañana por la mañana miramos como… bueno. Ya sabes.

No responde. Simplemente se queda con la mirada fija en el otro lado de la sala y asiente levemente.

Harry puede jurar que se ha tragado una mala contestación. Supone que algo es algo, no es como si esperase agradecimiento de su parte o algo.

Ya lo sabe; no es como si fuera la primera vez que da la cara por él.

* * *

 

—Te lo digo en serio —murmura María, una mujer española que lidera uno de los cuerpos de acción mágica de su país. Es una mujer fuerte, de pómulos altos y músculos definidos que, en un primer vistazo, impuso bastante a Harry—. No creo que mañana sea capaz de levantarme para tomar el traslador.

Se ríe con esa risa tan sonora que tiene, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Está jodidamente borracha.

—Y, te digo más —insiste levantando su cerveza. La bebe en el botellín, directamente—. Deberías venir a visitarnos. España es… es una mierda. Una jodida mierda, pero se come como en ningún sitio.

Harry sonríe y la aparta ligeramente. Él apenas ha terminado con su primera copa.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —murmura incorporándose. Es bastante tarde, cuando entraron en aquel local ya se había puesto el sol—. Y tú deberías volver a tu hotel.

María le enseña la lengua y se inclina hacia delante, soltando una especie de bufido, risa y eructo todo a la vez.

Fuera del local hace bueno. Sin llegar a hacer tanto calor como por el día, la noche resulta refrescante. Cierra los ojos y disfruta del momento.

—Ey, Potter —murmura una voz masculina a su espalda—, el último día. ¿Eh?

Gira un poco la cabeza y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. Es Achim Vervloet, un alemán de su curso. Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro, largo y atado en una coleta baja. Barba y ojos oscuros.

Apenas han hablado.

—Voy a echarlo de menos, ¿sabes? —continúa, colocándose a su lado. Lleva una copa en una de sus manos—. Más que por el curso por la gente. Creo que casi no hemos hablado, ¿no? Soy Achim.

—Sé quién eres —responde Harry, dándole la mano—. Puedes llamarme Harry, por cierto. Casi nadie me llama por mi apellido.

—Bien —asiente—. Harry. Y bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer estos días? La gente ya se va, pero estoy intentando organizar un grupo para que nos quedemos unos días más… El país es precioso y apenas lo hemos visto. Una visita así no merece la pena.

Le observa un segundo. Es un chico poco formal, por lo que aparenta. Lleva unos pantalones muggles, anchos y de color caqui, y una camisa que le recuerda a las informales de tío Vernon.

—Pues estaría bien. —Porque, claro está, si Harry volverá al día siguiente a Inglaterra estaría condenando a Draco. Así que está atado allí y, por qué no, ya que se va a quedar puede aprovechar para salir un poco—. Yo me voy a quedar lo que queda de semana, podrías mandarme una lechuza o algo.

—Eso estaría genial. Sí.

Harry toma otro trago de su copa, disfrutando del sabor amargo y sin saber muy bien qué decir. No conoce demasiado a Achim y no tiene claro qué decir.

—Por cierto, te he visto en el periódico.

Contiene la respiración. María le había mirado divertida, pero no había dicho nada. Seguramente lo encontraría lo más gracioso del mundo. Había pensado que la fiesta sería un pequeño paréntesis en lo que le quedaba de semana.

—Ya…

—Es curioso, en el periódico dicen que es un criminal, pero no te pega nada. ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, _eres_ Harry Potter.

—Mira, mejor entro. He dejado a María… _mpph_.

No termina la frase. Por lo menos o con palabras. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Achim estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo. Durante un segundo su cerebro no responde.

La realidad es demasiado absurda.

O quizá lo absurdo es que de lo que de verdad tiene ganas es de pegarse un poco más a él. Porque la mano de Draco sigue produciéndole unas cosquillas que no sabe explicar en la palma de su mano.

—Es que no lo entiendo —susurra Achim separándose un poco.

Tiene dos opciones, comprende de golpe. Puede responderle el beso y probar. Hay algo excitante en todo el tema. O puede salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que no se sienta tan sugestionado con el tema.

Por supuesto, Harry escoge la segunda opción.

* * *

 

Deja de correr en cuanto dobla la esquina. Tiene el corazón acelerado y sabe perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con la carrerita. Saca la varita y, tras una rápida inspección visual (por si alguien está mirando. Por si _él_ le está mirando), se desaparece.

El recibidor del pequeño hotel en el que se hospeda Draco (y ahora, claro, él también) está completamente a oscuras. Camina intentando hacer el mínimo ruido a lo largo de él, sube las escaleras y prácticamente no se siente aliviado hasta que ve la puerta de su habitación.

Y entonces oye unos pasos. De una de las habitaciones (de la habitación de Draco, claro). Se oyen cada vez más cerca. Nota un nudo en su garganta y las manos le empiezan a temblar.

Draco se dará cuenta en cuanto lo vea. Y Harry no sabrá que decir, cómo defenderse. Aprieta los labios y espera el momento.

—Es tarde —dice, al abrir la puerta. No le examina ni parece haber ningún tipo de reacción rara. Casi se escapa un suspiro de sus labios.

—No tenías que quedarte despierto esperándome —murmura tontamente. Es como si estuviera en una película a cámara lenta.

Draco sonríe. Draco siempre sonríe para exteriorizar emociones negativas. Superioridad, burla. Victoria. Harry nota como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—¿Cómo ibas a saber si no que tienes que dormir aquí?

—¿Perdón?

—Pansy se ha ido. Es muy sospechoso que siga pagando por su habitación, sospecharían. Venga, entra.

Se da la vuelta y vuelve a entrar en la habitación.

Harry parpadea confuso. Una pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le grita que se dé la vuelta. Que escape de allí.

Que quizá todo sea un plan de Draco para burlarse de él.

(Uno muy elaborado. Pero es un retorcido. Encaja, le _encaja_ ).

—Potter, ¿quieres hacer el favor de entrar? Si alguien te ve…

Da un paso adelante y luego otro. Tantos como hace falta para cruzar la puerta. Ya ha estado antes allí, pero tiene la sensación de que es un lugar diferente. Hostil.

—He puesto tus cosas en el lado derecho del armario.

—Yo suelo dormir en el lado derecho, me gusta más. Así que tú…

—No pienso dormir contigo —responde Harry, quizá demasiado alto. Solo sirve para que la expresión de victoria de Malfoy se agrande.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que voy a aprovecharme de ti? —El tono. El tono es tan burlón que… Aprieta los labios—. O quizá es una cuestión de que tienes miedo. ¿Crees que ser maricón se pega, Potter?

—Que te jodan.

Draco se sienta en la cama y se descalza. Lleva puesto un pijama.

—Quédate de pie si te da la gana. El lado derecho es mío.

Y sin decir mucho más, apaga las luces con un giro de muñeca y se tumba.

Harry mira a su alrededor. Preferiría dormir en el suelo que con él. Sin pensárselo. Pero, por suerte para él hay una pequeña butaca en la que estaba sentado él la primera noche.

Se sienta en ella y cierra los ojos. No logra dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

 

**MIÉRCOLES, DOS DÍAS PARA EL JUICIO**

«Toc, toc, toc».

Harry gruñe, e intenta girarse un poco más, pero algo va mal y pierde el pie, el equilibrio o algo, porque cuando abre los ojos está en el suelo, con sus brazos deteniendo la caída.

Todo está oscuro y el sonido no se detiene.

¿Ha dormido algo? Si lo ha hecho es incapaz de darse cuenta.

Nota el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose por la habitación, el frío aire matutino colándose por la ventana y el final de los ruidos. Casi suspira con agradecimiento.

—Mira que eres estúpido, Potter.

Quizá no estaba tan errado.

—¿Quién te escribe a estas horas?

—Pansy, la noticia ya ha salido.

Harry se incorpora casi de un salto.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? —Prácticamente le arranca el periódico de las manos antes de darse cuenta de que es una broma pesada. En algunos momentos le apetece tanto darle un puñetazo—. ¿Solo vives para hacer peor la vida de los demás?

Draco se encoge de hombros, volviendo a meterse en la cama. Harry suspira, abriendo el periódico y ojeándolo. Nada, ni un pie de página sobre él o sobre el lío legal de Draco.

—Deberíamos salir a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, como recomendó Nott.

—Todavía es de noche.

—Y he quedado con un abogado por la tarde —añade en tono casual. Como si no hubiera ningún problema entre ellos.

Harry le mira.

—Para eso no me necesitas, ¿no?

Tarda un rato en contestar, tanto que casi cree que no lo va a hacer.

—No, claro que no.

Ni para esto ni para nada, añade mentalmente Harry.

—Genial. Pues si no puedo echarme… —Draco bufa—. Me iré a dar una ducha.

* * *

 

Harry baja de tres en tres las escaleras. Quiere huir antes de que llegue el abogado, no tiene demasiadas ganas de aguantar a Draco ni un minuto más. Ya está dando más de lo que le toca.

Fuera hace calor, pero no llega a ser desagradable. Toda la ciudad tiene ese aire mediterráneo de casas bajas y de color claro. Pula le gusta y, aunque el paseo de por la mañana le ha enseñado bastante de la ciudad, el hecho de que hubiera reporteros como si se trataran de buitres carroñeros.

Toma aire y comienza a caminar, más por inercia que porque tenga algún sitio a donde ir.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey, Harry!

Por un momento teme que Draco haya ido detrás de él. Y entonces se da cuenta de que es imposible. Para empezar él nunca lo ha llamado por su nombre.

—¿Achim? —pregunta, o quizá saluda, girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el alemán.

—Ey, estaba pensando en mandarte una lechuza, pero como… Bueno, no sabía que estabas en Pula.

—¿No lo ponía en los periódicos? —pregunta con algo de irritación. El chico se detiene y frunce el ceño.

—Sí, esa es una de las razones por las que en realidad no lo hice. Ayer había bebido mucho y… —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo? ¿Un café?

Duda, como lleva dudando desde anoche. No quiere pasarse lo que queda de semana aguantando de manera exclusiva a Draco. Descargar…

Y, para qué negarlo, seguía estando ahí lo mismo que ayer. La misma dualidad, las mismas ganas de decir que sí. Mismas de salir corriendo.

—Sí, vamos a tomar algo —decide algo nervioso.

Achim sonríe y empieza a caminar. Harry no tarda en ponerse a su nivel.

—¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar por aquí?

—Hasta el viernes, quizá el sábado. Depende.

—Vale, ya veo, hasta lo de…

—Sí —le corta rápidamente Harry, no quiere hablar del tema.

—No sé si me querrás responder, es personal… Este es el local —dice deteniéndose junto a una terracita y sentándose—. ¿No estás enfadado?

—¿Um?

—Bueno, si a mi novio lo denunciaran por abusar de un menor yo me subiría por las paredes.

Harry se le queda mirando tontamente. Sabe que a Achim, una parte de lo que le interesa es la fama que le rodea. Y ahora se abre una nueva ventana: la de la persona que busca información para los periódicos.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no le disgusta para nada que haya una parte que le interese.

Respira hondo y se obliga a concentrarse en lo ensayado.

—No, no estoy enfadado. Es más, no creo que haya hecho nada: es una equivocación, sin más.

Achim se echa un poco hacia delante.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco celoso?

—Oye, si solo quieres hablar de esto yo no…

—No, no. Perdona, solo era curiosidad —se recuesta hacia atrás y sonríe amistosamente—. Es solo que impones un poco. No sé qué decir.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo entro para pedir algo y tú te piensas de qué hablar.

Achim sonríe y asiente.

—Una cerveza para mí.

* * *

 

Cuando vuelve al hotel, tiene la impresión de que está borracho de algo. No amor, porque sería demasiado absurdo y demasiado pronto. Y porque, _realmente_ , jamás se había visto de esa forma. Pero era algo excitante pasar el rato de Achim sabiendo que él estaba interesado en él.

Saluda con la mano a la recepcionista y sube hasta el cuarto de Draco.

Cuando abre la puerta se queda ligeramente bloqueado. Hay una mujer de pelo oscuros y rasgos sencillos, con caderas anchas y sonrisa fácil, hablando con Draco. Lleva un montón de papeles y parece simpática.

Había calculado que ya se habría marchado.

—Hola —murmura algo incómodo.

La mujer sonríe.

—Vaya, es un placer señor Potter —dice incorporándose. Harry nota los ojos de Draco en él y lo ignora.

—Encantado.

—La verdad es que es un honor —gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia Draco y sonríe—. Para la comunidad LGTB es realmente inspirador que hayas decidido salir del armario. Especialmente para denunciar una injusticia tan grande como esta.

—Eh…

—Simplemente quería decirle que no se preocupe. Siempre hacen este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera tendréis que acudir al juicio —explica rápidamente—. Nuestras leyes, las mágicas, son muy anticuadas. Están basadas en la legislación croata muggle del 77 y, bueno, he ahí el problema. Lo he hecho muchas veces, es una petición formal basada en que los hechos, de suceder, tuvieron lugar en el mundo muggle. Y ahí ya no hay ningún problema, se desestimará inmediatamente.

Harry parpadea.

—¿Entonces…?

—Solo hay que esperar a la vista y ya veréis. No os tenéis que preocupar para nada.

—Muchas gracias Sylvia —dice Draco levantándose y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Y de verdad es que espero que volváis a visitar nuestro país. La verdad es que nuestras leyes son una mierda, pero el país es muy bonito.

—Nos vemos el viernes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Señor Potter, de nuevo, es un placer conocerte —murmura ofreciéndole la mano de nuevo—. Adiós. Y no os preocupéis. Lo tengo controlado.

Sylvia sale de la habitación con un paso divertido.

—Se ha quedado hasta muy tarde, ¿no?

—Estaba emocionada —responde con tranquilidad—. Por ti, la verdad.

Se pasa las manos por la cara y suspira.

—El jodido mundo siempre gira en torno a ti, ¿verdad?

Harry parpadea, sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué?

—Lo peor de todo es que tengo que estarte agradecido, ¿no? El gran Harry Potter. Va a ser quién me salve. Y a todos los jodidos gais del planeta, claro, porque ha salido del armario.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Se supone que te estoy robando el protagonismo o algo así?

Draco le mira muy serio.

—Tienes que estar de broma. ¿Te crees que me gusta? ¿Que estoy aquí por la fama, la gloria o salir en unos periódicos que no puedo ni entender? ¿Que quiero dar explicaciones en casa de por qué salgo en los periódicos cogidito de la mano contigo? Es más, —Harry se detiene, tomando aire—, ¿contigo?

No responde. Quizá, si le hubiese sido, Harry se habría dado la vuelta y se habría marchado. Casi le da pena.

(Casi: si no fuera Draco y no tuviera esa expresión desafiante en el rostro).

—Tienes que decidir. —Frunce el ceño y entreabre la boca, a punto de decir algo. No se lo permite—. Tienes que decidir si quieres mi ayuda o no. Y tienes que decirlo, en voz alta. Y si decides que la quieres tienes que dejar de comportarte como si tuvieras doce años. ¿Entendido?

—Te encantaría, ¿verdad?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Tú dirás.

—No te necesito aquí, ya has oído a Sylvia. Es un procedimiento estándar.

—Muy bien.

Da un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Es culpa de Pansy —continúa—. Fue ella la que te metió en esto.

Harry abre su parte del armario y saca su bolsa de viaje.

—¿En serio me dejarías aquí?

Harry se detiene y se gira ligeramente hacia él, aunque sin dejar de sacar su ropa. Draco la ha doblado toda y colocado escrupulosamente en el armario.

—No soy tu lacayo, Draco.

—Vale, vale. Mira, puedes quedarte. Quédate —se corrige rápidamente—. No sabemos cómo se lo tomará Sylvia si te marchas o el gobierno.

—Me vale —acepta Harry volviendo a meter las cosas en el armario sin demasiado cuidado—. Y pienso dormir en la cama esta noche.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—No veo el problema. Es grande.

—Bien.

* * *

 

**JUEVES, EL DÍA ANTES DEL JUICIO**

« _Toc, toc, toc_ ».

Harry se despierta. Está tumbado en la cama y nota la presencia de Draco a su espalda. No demasiado cerca, para su alivio.

(O, quizá, demasiado lejos).

Nota como se levanta, como la cama desequilibra y como, tal y como hizo el día anterior, abre la ventana.

Harry ni se molesta en levantarse. Quizá si se queda lo suficientemente quieto pueda hacer como que no se ha enterado y dormir hasta más tarde. Parece mentira, pero está cansado y unas horas más de sueno no le vendrían más.

Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que hay algo que va mal cuando pasa el tiempo y Draco no vuelve a la cama.

(Por mal que suene).

Entreabre los ojos y se incorpora un poco. Draco está de pie, junto a la ventana, leyendo el Profeta. No sabe si es cosa de la luz, pero parece más pálido que de costumbre.

—¿Dice algo? —pregunta rascándose la nuca.

Draco levanta la cabeza y Harry decide que sí, que pasa algo. Y que puede ser lo peor, porque no hay sonrisa burlona. Ni siquiera ese brillo malicioso que le ronda los ojos.

Como el día anterior, se levanta de un salto y le arranca el periódico de las manos. Ahí está, por supuesto, una imagen que debieron de tomar el día anterior. Draco y él paseando por una de las calles de Pula. Cogidos de la mano.

Se siente enfermo.

—Pansy dice que lo siente —murmura, señalando una esquina en la que, efectivamente, está escrita una escueta frase.

A Harry no podría importarle menos.

—Oye, Potter, cuando volv…

—El mundo entero cree que soy gay —dice, intentando controlar su tono y las ganas que tiene de saltar a su cuello— y que soy tu puto novio, ¿podrías llamarme Harry, por favor?

Draco asiente.

—Gracias. —Vuelve la mirada al periódico. «EL AMOR SECRETO DE HARRY POTTER» reza. Va a ser imposible.

—Harry —dice, soltando su nombre como si pesara—, no te preocupes. Es… un papel. Podemos contarles la verdad cuando volvamos. ¿Vale?

Harry da un respingo cuando nota como la mano de Draco se coloca, un poco temblorosa, sobre su hombro. La retira en el momento.

—Si te sirve de algo… no era lo que yo quería.

—Draco, ¿puedes cerrar la boca?

Sorprendentemente, lo hace.

* * *

 

—Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Harry levanta la cabeza y mira a Draco sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lleva todo el día dándole vueltas; sabía que iba a pasar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Y, la verdad es que no tiene ninguna gana de enfrentarse a… bueno, a Draco y a su actitud.

—Hoy no.

Draco echa hacia atrás una de las sillas del comedor, arrastrándola.

—No me hagas suplicarte, Po… Harry.

—No tengo ganas de seguir con este juego. Ya lo saben, no tengo por qué.

Draco se apoya en sobre sus rodillas y se inclina hacia él. Harry intenta (o pretende, más bien) ignorarle.

—¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Sigues con lo del Profeta?

—Han empezado a llegar las primeras cartas. Va a ser una pesadilla.

—¿Las lees? —Harry le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas absurdo; ya es suficientemente malo recibirlas como para encima leer lo que opina toda esa gente… Estas son de la familia. De Hermione, de la señora Weasley. De algunos compañeros de trabajo. No sé qué responderles. No sé si debería hacerlo.

—Hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas cara a cara. Venga, levántate. Aquí no se te ha perdido nada.

Para su sorpresa, Draco le agarra del brazo y tira hacia arriba, obligándolo a incorporarse.

—No quiero más reporteros —protesta soltándose de un manotazo.

Quizá, sería el momento de marcar un hito en su relación con Draco Malfoy (sea cual sea esa relación). Porque está sonriendo y, quizá, es de verdad.

—No te preocupes, fui con Pansy cuando llegamos. Es un sitio apartado, nos desapareceremos.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que sea. Solo deja… que las guarde, ¿vale?

* * *

 

Todo a su alrededor deja de girar y, probablemente, la inestabilidad del terreno hubiese hecho que perdiera el pie de no ser porque tiene agarrado a Draco por el brazo. En seguida nota el cambio de ambiente; hace calor, pero no es sofocante. El aire huele a sal, y de fondo se puede oír el ruido de las olas romperse.

Están en una playa. Una de esas playas idílicas con el mar azul cristalino y la arena blanca bajo sus pies.

—Una playa —murmura tontamente, mirando a Draco casi sorprendido. No encaja demasiado con su estilo elitista y pijo.

—Es bueno salir de vez en cuando —responde con simplicidad, quitándose los zapatos. Es gracioso verle hacerlo, desabrochando con cuidado los cordones—. Solo… no sé, demos una vuelta. O sentémonos aquí. No pienses mucho en Inglaterra y ya está.

Harry se limita a sentarse sobre la arena, sin plantearse mucho si se está llenando los bolsillos de arena o si no.

—¿Sabes? En una cosa tienes razón: todo es culpa de Parkinson —farfulla dejando pasar la arena entre sus dedos.

—Sí, tiene esa cualidad. Siempre está ahí para joder las cosas.

—Yo ya debería estar en Inglaterra —continúa, esparciéndola por el ambiente—. Ni siquiera sé cómo debería hablar con la gente. ¿Cara a cara? ¿Así lo hiciste tú cuando…?

Se detiene. No sabe cómo orientarlo. Es todo tan… confuso. O quizá es él el que está confuso.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

—No, pero supongo que te lo debo.

—¿Cómo fue…? —Se detiene, girando u poco la cabeza hacia él—. Ya sabes, cuando te hiciste gay…

—Oh, no. No voy a tener esta conversación contigo. Búscate a tu propio amigo gay que te solucione tus dudas. —Es raro decirlo, pero la luz del mar le sienta bien. O quizá es el aire amistoso que tiene, con el pelo corto que se balancea ligeramente al viento o su perfil recortado por la luz—. Y, para tu información, no _te haces_.

—Vale, lo pillo, déjame reformularlo: ¿cómo…?

Draco niega con la cabeza y toma aire antes de responder.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaban las chicas?

—McGonagall me dijo que los campeones tenían que llevar una pareja para el baile de Navidad.

—Venga ya, ¿estás de broma? —Oh. Bueno, la expresión burlona había durado demasiado—. Yo en segundo me pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo fantaseando sobre Adrian Pucey.

—Yo en segundo estuve ocupado luchando contra basiliscos y salvando a todo el colegio. Durante Hogwarts no tenía demasiado tiempo para, bueno, ya sabes.

Draco arquea sus cejas.

—Eres un caso, Potter.

—Harry.

—Lo que sea.

Harry se tumba sobre la arena, boca arriba.

—Y tus padres… ¿cómo? Bueno, ya sabes. ¿Cara a cara?

—Goyle solo tenía curiosidad sobre el tema del sexo —comenta burlón—. Cuando hablé con ellos, bueno, ya sabes. Acababa de terminar la guerra. Mis padres no tenían ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir algo tan… Bueno, no tan vital.

—La guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo. No creo que me sirva de excusa.

Draco se inclina un poco hacia él, con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Vas a salir del armario a tu edad, Harry? —El tono es burlón, pero suficiente para hacer que Harry se quede con la garganta seca. No se ve capaz de responder. ¿Le gusta Achim de verdad? ¿Encuentra atractivo a Draco, a pesar de su horrible personalidad? ¿O es, simplemente, que todo esto le está…?—. No jodas.

Se ríe. Es una risa floja, casi seca, que hace que Harry frunza el ceño.

—Que te den.

—¿Y qué pasó con la chica pelirroja de las trencitas?

—Salió en los periódicos durante casi un año, es imposible que no lo sepas —responde secamente Harry.

—Te lo creas o no, no todo el mundo está dispuesto a leer tus historietas en el periódico. Ni siquiera cuando vienen acompañadas de alguien tan atractivo como yo.

—Creo que Hermione está histérica por culpa de tu yo tan atractivo —replica en tono burlón.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—¿En realidad? Nada. Es más bien… Si la conocieras lo entenderías. No es lo que dice, es como lo dice.

No responde. Harry lo entiende de cierta forma. Al fin y al cabo, conoce su historia. O, más bien, los prejuicios del Draco más joven.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? Ya sabes, sobre el chaval este… —Harry se incorpora sobre sus codos, intentando mirarlo mejor.

—¿En serio? —pregunta secamente.

—Es que… No lo entiendo. ¿Te gustan…?

Draco bufa y se gira ligeramente hacia él.

—No tiene que ver con eso. Es… No parecía tan joven. —Cuando lo dice, la expresión se le oscurece un poco—. Tampoco es como si fuera un gran caso, hay gente que con esa edad es muy madura. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Es difícil. Especialmente para un mago con mi historial. En Inglaterra…

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienes problemas para ligar?

Niega con la cabeza, como si no supiera como contestar.

—La gente ve mis errores. O es muy aburrida. O solo se mueven por interés. Esto era más bien como… —Se muerde el labio—. No creo que lo entiendas.

Harry bufa.

—Pues no, no lo entiendo. Eres un… —Hace un gesto vago con la mano—. Un tipo atractivo. Y tienes carisma.

—¿Harry Potter me está soltando un piropo? —pregunta con sorna.

Está sonriendo. Es una expresión amplia y abierta y le queda terriblemente rara. Duda, por lo que dice los periódicos, por lo que dirán. Por las cartas, para qué negarlo. Duda porque le sudan las manos y porque tiene la garganta seca. Pero lo que le está pidiendo el cuerpo no es más que sentir ese cosquilleo agradable.

¿Y por qué no decirlo? Besarlo.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —pregunta abandonando su expresión. Algo le dice a Harry que, de ser el momento, _sería_ este el momento de hacerlo. Que después será mañana, Sylvia llegará con la resolución del caso y todo se perderá en Croacia.

Así que se incorpora para alcanzar mejor sus labios y estira el cuello. Draco, que tiene el ceño fruncido, apenas parpadea. Ni se mueve cuando le besa. Es lo más parecido a besar a una estatua que ha hecho Harry en toda su vida. Incluso más que besar a Cho. Draco está tan tiesto que acaba rompiendo el beso demasiado pronto.

—Yo… em… —farfulla Harry soltándolo.

(¿Lo había llegado a agarrar?).

Draco niega la cabeza un poco. Harry está seguro que se va a levantar y a marcharse sin mediar media palabra, pero en su lugar prácticamente salta encima suya. Le besa; no es un beso casto, como los que solía compartir con sus novias al principio de la relación. Es rudo, casi violento.

Le gusta, para qué negarlo.

Se deja tumbar de nuevo contra la arena. Tiene apoyada una de sus manos sobre la cadera de Draco, no muy seguro de hasta dónde tiene permitido llegar, y la otra asegurándose que su cabeza no se separase demasiado. Draco pasa una de las suyas por su costado, produciéndole cosquillas.

Es un movimiento lento y continuo, que rompe con el ritmo del beso. A Harry no le puede importar menos cuando las cosquillas pasan de su costado a su vientre y bajan hasta su polla.

Jadea contra su boca, más por la sorpresa que por el propio contacto. Parece que los límites están un poco más altos de lo que había creído.

Se deja hacer, disfrutando de la emoción y preguntándose si (quizá) debería haber hecho las preguntas sobre el sexo. No es como si fuera un completo ignorante, se imaginaba…

—Oh, joder —farfulla, pillando el orgasmo casi por sorpresa.

Draco se ríe quedamente y le muerde el labio, apenas se da cuenta del peso que había aguantado sobre uno de sus costados hasta que se echa a un lado con esa sonrisa prepotente.

—¿Sabes? Cuando quieres no resultas tan cretino.

—Era parte de tus condiciones, ¿no?

Harry parpadea, perdiendo el color del rostro. Quizá sí que había sido un error. A fin de cuentas, Draco era Draco. Uno no podía cambiar de pies a cabeza en tan poco tiempo.

—Que te den —gruñe, incorporándose y sacudiendo la arena de los pantalones, antes de sacar su varita (la mágica) y agitarla.

Necesita a alguien con quien hablar. Y allí solo conoce a una persona.

* * *

 

Si tuviera que ser sincero, diría que Draco tienen _algo_ de razón cuando dice que _hay_ gente que le pone las cosas fáciles. Apenas ha necesitado dos minutos para conseguir la dirección de Achim en Croacia de mano de uno de los encargados del curso.

Y ahora está allí, justo frente a la puerta de Achim lleno de tierra y un poco nervioso. Con ganas de contarle lo que había pasado y discutir sobre lo estúpido que es en realidad Draco. Parece mentira que apenas un día antes hubieran estado discutiendo sobre eso y él le hubiera defendido

(Aunque fuese una defensa falsa, basada en un acuerdo y buena voluntad).

¿Cómo había acabado todo así?

Llama a la puerta insistentemente. Una, dos veces. Es tarde, pero no le acaba de importar. Detrás de la puerta se oye ruido, y no tarda demasiado en abrirla.

En seguida se da cuenta de que hay algo que no encaja.

—¿Potterr?

Y no es solo esa erre fuerte al final de su nombre. Es algo en su aspecto, en su postura.

—Yo… em…

—¿Si?

—Quizá esto te resulte raro, pero… ¿has estado en Pula últimamente?

—¿Pula? —repite frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. No.

—Genial, siento haberte molestado.

Se da la vuelta sin esperar a que la puerta vuelva a cerrarse y baja corriendo las escaleras, en busca de la calle para pensar. Draco es un gilipollas, pero sin duda hay algo raro en todo el asunto que huele a podrido.

Aprieta os labios.

Si estuviera en Inglaterra tendría los medios necesarios para encontrarlo. ¿Pero allí? Bueno. La última vez que había salido por Pula se lo había encontrado prácticamente al salir del hotel.

¿Pudiera ser?

* * *

Empuja la puerta para que se abra y justo después a él. La luz de la habitación a pesar de la hora, está dada. Y, por supuesto, Draco está en ella, sentado en la butaca y con unas cartas entre las manos.

Levanta la cabeza en cuanto entran y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone…?

—Cállate, aunque sea una vez en tu vida, y escucha —le espeta nada más poner un paso dentro—. Cuéntale lo que me has dicho antes.

Achim parpadea. Bueno, Achim o quién sea en realidad.

—No hace falta ponerse violentos —gruñe recolocándose la túnica sobre los hombros.

—Venga, con menos remilgos.

—Soy un investigador privado. Me contrataron para romper tú defensa en el caso.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, Potter? ¿Colgarlo por los tobillos y abandonarlo en la habitación?

Harry duda un segundo. No sabe cómo explicárselo a Draco sin sonar como un idiota.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado?

—Nada, ya oíste a Sylvia. Por mucho que hubiese descubierto…

Harry se pasa la mano por la frente. Lleva la varita del falso Achim en la mano y está nervioso.

—Pretendía hacerlo a través de mí. De nuestra… —Harry se detiene. No cree que sea capaz de decirlo. Él y Draco no han tenido nada, en realidad, y sentirse indignado por algo que no podía conseguirse era ridículo.

—¿Entonces vas a colgarlo?

—Yo solo hacía mi trabajo —farfulla dando un paso atrás.

—No. No, claro que no. —Harry le ignora—. Pero…

—Deja que se largue: no va a conseguir nada. Mañana a primera hora estará resuelto.

Aprieta los labios y asiente.

—Coge tu varita y lárgate —gruñe sin mirarlo. Achim (el falso) prácticamente se desaparece allí mismo.

Draco deja las cartas a un lado y se incorpora.

—Menudo drama, ¿no? —El tono es amable, pero hay algo que molesta a Harry. Quizá después de convivir (o algo) durante tres días haya servido para algo—. ¿Se puede saber qué hizo que te molestara tanto?

Nada más decirlo, Harry tiene la sensación de que ha caído.

—¿Ese es mi correo?

—¿Intentaba seducirte? —Le ignora. Casi es una burla. Harry se encoge un poco en sí mismo—. Qué gracioso.

—Oye, no…

—Mira, Potter, Harry, realmente no me debes nada. Si yo fuera tú hace tiempo que me habría ido, así que… ¿por qué no nos dejamos de tanta tontería y lo haces de una vez?

Puede hacerlo. Es fácil, ya empezó a hacerlo el otro día. Pero hay algo… Draco está cerca. No lo suficiente para que resulte intimidante, pero si lo justo para saber que hace no tantas horas estaban en una playa tumbados en la arena.

(Y quizá, Harry debería pensar más en todo el asunto de ir besando a Draco Malfoy _de verdad_ , pero Pula se acaba ya).

—Antes de que me marche, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Preferiría que no.

—¿Sabes que cuando te pedí que fueras más amable no me refería a que me…? —se detiene de golpe, un poco incómodo.

—Eres el tío más estúpido que conozco. —Draco se cruza de brazos—. ¿De verdad piensas que escogería, entre todas las razones, _esa_ para hacerte una paja? No sé, ¿cómo que te acababas de lanzar encima de mí?

—Yo…

—Mira, Potter, olvídalo. No tiene más importancia, ¿de acuerdo? Fue divertido, fue un rato. ¿Los muggles no tienen un dicho para estas cosas? ¿Qué más da?

—Supongo —responde escuetamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. De cualquier forma es tarde. Y solo quedan unas horas, yo…

Sabe lo que quiere decir. Después de todo no quiere enfrentarse a la realidad que supone que, en el fondo le gusta Draco. Y que ha pasado una semana de infierno y no quiere perderse el final.

—Puedes quedarte.

Sonríe y, casi imperceptiblemente, se relaja.

—Cuando volvamos a Inglaterra resolveremos todo este embrollo y serás dueño de tu vida otra vez.

Harry asiente. No tiene muy claro que sea lo que quiere.

* * *

 

**VIERNES, TRAS LA RESOLUCIÓN (O ALGO ASÍ COMO EL EPÍLOGO)**

Harry balancea las piernas. Está sentado en un banco, en el aeropuerto, esperando a que Draco regrese con los primeros billetes a Inglaterra. El ministro mágico había tenido la brillante idea-venganza de denegarles el uso de trasladores para volver a casa.

Es media tarde y las cosas han sido bastante tensas durante todo el día, casi desagradables. Ni siquiera la llegada alegre de Sylvia con la desestimación del caso por los juzgados muggles (tal y como había predicho) habían levantado los ánimos.

Mira la hora. Está tardando demasiado: está seguro de que debería haber ido con él. Draco Malfoy comprando billetes para el avión.

¿Por qué había accedido a quedarse atrás?

Para su alivio, no tarda mucho más en aparecer por el otro lado de la terminal con paso rápido. Sin duda, Draco Malfoy tiene que ser un caso único. Hay algo en él que le atrae. Y ese mismo algo le dice que es mejor quedarse al margen y superarlo.

(Sea lo que sea).

A fin de cuentas, ya ha visto como se lo tomaría la sociedad. La presión. Harry está en un momento de su vida en el que preferiría tener algo más de tranquilidad.

—Tu billete —dice secamente, ofreciéndoselo.

Harry lo acepta, casi sorprendido de que haya conseguido sacarlo.

—Gracias.

—No va a Inglaterra —suelta abruptamente, rascándose distraído la frente—. Yo… pensé que…

Harry frunce el ceño.

—Mira, Potter… Harry, he estado pensando. En Inglaterra, en las cartas que recibiste, en lo de la playa…

El corazón de Harry da un vuelco. Traga saliva e intenta parpadear lo mínimo posible. De pronto, el sobrecito que le ha dado Draco pesa muchísimo.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero… He pesado… Merlín, párame antes de que suene más patético.

Harry sonríe e inclina la cabeza, se siente como si fuera una colegiala a la que le están pidiendo una cita para el baile de fin de curso.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir —dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Joder, ni siquiera tú eres tan obtuso —gruñe agachándose y colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas—. Harry, me…

No le deja terminar. Se inclina y le da un beso.


End file.
